


Please Don't Let Them Look Through The Curtains

by PeachyYoonmin



Category: Melanie Martinez - Fandom
Genre: Affairs, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Death, Eating Disorder, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Other, Rape, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyYoonmin/pseuds/PeachyYoonmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I needed to write, I have no motivation today...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Cry Baby"

There was once a girl, she lived a twisted life.   
She lived in a house. Just her, her brother, and her parents "husband and wife".  
She went to school. She loved to play.   
She never meant for her life to go this way.

Now you see, her life wasn't fair, the blood was always on her hands  
everything that happened, well, you look at her home life and you understand.  
But no one ever really saw what happened then,  
so everyone thinks everything is her fault, not theirs.

She was a pretty little girl, but they all thought she had something wrong,  
They called her names like "psycho" and laughed at her all day long,   
Now this girl was special, cause she lived up to her name,  
her name was "Cry Baby", and every day was the same.

When Cry Baby went to play with all the girls and boys,  
they pushed her to the ground and broke all her toys.  
They screamed in her face and told her she'd be better off dead,  
but oh boy, they should've shut their mouths instead.

These boys and girls were once her friends,  
but they all hurt her, it wasn't her, it was them.  
She was suddenly hit with a wave of anger  
and she never regretted what happened after.

She looked down at her hands, all bloody and grazed,  
but they just kept laughing; totally not fazed.  
The rips on her dress scraped across the dirt,  
and she looked up to the children saying "That really hurt".

The children did not care, they liked seeing her in pain,  
so the faucets in her eyes turned on yet again.  
They pointed and laughed as the little girl cried,  
and she whispered under her breath "I wish you all died"

But no one believed little Cry Baby's threat,  
that was until she picked herself up, and hit a boy in the head.  
Everyone gasped as the teachers ran over,   
screaming, the adult said "I'M CALLING YOUR MOTHER!".

The boy lay still and didn't move at all,  
his eyes glazed over "He'll wake up soon" she thought.  
But he hadn't stirred a bit, she knew she was in trouble,  
she began to panic, and started seeing double. 

She sat in the office waiting to be called in,  
then she saw her mother, and she no longer grinned.  
Her mommy was walking normally in a straight line,  
and yelled, getting closer "Oh Cry Baby, you've really done it this time".

They got in the office, and the principle frowned,  
the adults talked, while Cry Baby just looked around.  
She looked at her mom, clean and proper,  
it's rare to see her without a bottle of Vodka.

Before she knew it, she was pulled to the car,  
the other kids looked out as her mother pulled on her arm.  
She was shoved into the car and they drove back home,  
she sighed in relief, she could finally be alone...


	2. Dollhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thinks that we're perfect...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ticking noises*

They pulled up to the house, and both got out,  
Cry Baby sulked while her mom continued to shout.  
She followed behind and she threw her handbag on the sofa,  
She knew what was coming next when she saw the bottle of vodka.

She sat cross legged on the pretty white carpet,  
and waited, wondering why she hadn't been marked yet.  
Her mom raised her hand above her head,  
but before she laid it on Cry Baby she slurred "just go to bed".

Cry Baby made her way up the staircase and went to her room,  
but as she passed her parents door, she understood why her mommy was drinking so soon.  
The door creaked open and she looked inside,  
not surprised to see her daddy yet again with a slut, and not his wife.

The moans began to fade as she shut the door,  
and Cry Baby did what she was known for.  
But before the tears made their way past her closed eyelids,  
she covered her nose to get rid of the stench of her brother's cannabis.

Cry Baby finally got up off the floor,  
she decided she was done when she could cry no more.  
She climbed down the stairs and saw her mom asleep,  
the bottle was empty, and tears stained her cheeks.

She crept out to the kitchen, and went to the drawer,  
she pulled out a knife and dug until blood was drawn.  
When she was done with the mess, she went back to bed,  
cleaned herself up, and dreamt she was dead. 

The small girl turned over and looked over to a photo on her bedside table,  
their smiles were as fake as smiley face stickers or labels.  
She thought back to that day and how it was all planned out and staged,  
after the photographer was gone, the family's façades faded away.

Her mommy pulled out a bottle and just kept drinking,  
while her daddy went back to the bedroom with some tall, hot, blonde thing.   
And while they all thought her brother was studying hard alone,  
he dug his joints back out, no one had known.

And Cry Baby? Well, she went back upstairs,  
cut the head off her teddy, and pulled out her doll's hair.  
Everyone thinks she's crazy and flees,  
cause she sees things that nobody else sees.

When her next door neighbour comes round to play,  
suddenly the slut is gone, and the bottle goes away.  
He thinks their family is as perfect as can be,  
but Cry Baby cared to disagree.

She leaned over to the boy and whispered in his ear,  
he slowly backed away, and she watched him disappear.  
Now Cry Baby wont let anyone around,  
she has to keep people thinking she's safe and sound.

But that isn't even close to the case,   
and you could easily agree that her family is a disgrace.  
Cry baby is all alone and won't let anyone see,  
the mess that is her drunken, slutty, stoned, fucked up family...


	3. Sippy Cup

If you felt sorry for Cry Baby before, then this just makes things worse,  
It's almost as if their family had some sort of curse.  
And for once this isn't about little Cry Baby's song,  
for this part we focus on her mom.

Cry Baby's mom was perfect and clean,  
and everyone only ever saw her by the washing machine.  
No one ever saw what went on after nine,  
cause the children were all in bed, and everyone thought they were fine.

So why would things be bad for such a perfect family?  
Well, if only you could see.  
It's at night when her daddy stumbles in with a girl,  
and brother dearest comes home with another diamond or pearl.

Everything was the same until one night it changed,  
and Cry Baby's mommy decided to play a new game.  
She waited by the door in the dark of the night,  
waiting to give the night-only couple a fright.

She stood by the counter and grabbed something to get her drunk,  
so she went to the cabinet and pulled out a sippy cup.  
But not any old sippy cup, oh no, the best,  
a pretty pink sippy cup that matched her dress.

She believed that a sippy cup with cover up the smell,  
and that the alcohol was hidden; no one could tell!  
So when it got late, but the children were still up,  
she'd pour her bottle into her favourite little cup.

The clock stuck one in the house of four,  
but four became five when mom heard people at the door.  
The door opened and in tumbled the two,  
drunk as hell, dad missing his tie; the girl missing a shoe.

The lights flicked on and the couple stood frozen in fear,  
"My My" her mom said "What do we have here?".  
The girl said nothing to cause further strife,  
but it was too late for her mom, as she revealed a knife.

Before her dad and the slut got back, her mom had only been drinking a smidgen,  
but despite the lack of drink she pulled a knife from the kitchen.  
As she walked to the front room, she dragged it along the walls,  
leaving trails of her whereabouts on all of the halls.

But back to when the two got back,  
and the mother was really drunk and mad.  
She greeted them both with a sinister smile and said,  
"Well, you've been out a little while"

Before her dad could calm her down as best as he could,  
she slashed his arm, and drew her name in the blood.  
The girl tried to scream, but to no avail,  
her body went limp and her face fell pale.

It was only a little while until they both awoke,  
bound to a set of chairs with a old hard rope.  
Her dad went to apologise and set the girl free,  
but it was too late and the drunken woman counted to three.

A quiet scream echoed in the house as the knife did it's worst,  
her mom smiled and said "Aren't you so glad I let her go first?".  
Her daddy tried to free himself, getting splinters off the wood,  
and as soon as she saw, he was soon covered in his blood.

Her mom grabbed a tarp to cover up the corpses,  
washed the blood off her hands and got rid of any sources.  
But even though she tried to be as quiet as can be,  
she made a soft thud and woke poor Cry Baby.

The small girl grabbed her teddy and creeped out of bed,  
to see what was going on, not expecting anyone to be dead.  
But as she got to the hall next to the lounge,  
she thought she heard footsteps behind her and looked all around.

After seeing nothing she continued down the hall,   
she saw her daddy and a girl covered in blood on the floor.  
She covered her mouth and was scared she'd be sick,  
but poor Cry Baby just bent over herself and played her old trick.

She cried and cried until her throat was raw,  
and she tried to look around but her eyes were so sore.  
That probably explains why when the little girl went to run away,  
her mommy pulled out a flannel and her vision began to fade.

She woke soon after tied up by her wrists,  
and her mom stumbled in holding a drink.  
She held it close to Cry Baby and beckoned her to drink up,  
and pushed up to her lips...a sippy cup...


End file.
